The purchase of a 200 MHz superconducting Fourier transform nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometer for use by NIH supported research investigators at the University of Southern California is proposed. The instrument's high sensitivity and high field dispersion will make possible a large range of work and will also provide access to smaller samples, essential in biomedical research. An important feature of the intrument will be total frequency variability to allow measurements on most observable nuclei. At the present time, the highest field NMR spectrometer is a 100 MHz general use instrument in the Department of Chemistry. All involved researchers at the University of Southern California, including the Medical School investigators would greatly benefit from the requested instrument and agreed on its common use operation as outlined in the proposal. The bulk of the proposal sets forth sketches of research of individual investigators, in which, the need for the requested instrumentation is essential. The proposed studies range over synthetic mechanistic and dynamic studies of enzymatic systems, polysaccharides and investigations in cancer research. For all these studies, high field nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy would open new significant possibilities.